Star Trekkin': Voyager Style
by Eris Goddess of Discord
Summary: A filk song about Star Trek Voyager


DISCLAIMER: No infringement of copyright is intended. You know the drill,  
anyone appearing in or mentioned in any of the Star Trek television series'  
belong to Paramount Pictures and any of their legal representatives and/or  
agents.  
  
SUMMARY: A filk song about Star Trek Voyager.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Star Trekkin': Voyager Style  
  
by Eris © 2002  
  
To the tune of "Star Trekkin'" by The Firm  
___________________________________  
  
Chorus:  
Star Trekkin', across the Delta Quad,  
On the Starship Voyager, drearily we plod.  
Star Trekkin', back to our universe,  
Slowly trudging forward, feels like we're in reverse.  
  
---- Chakotay, report! ----  
  
Chakotay:  
My girlfriend's with the Kazon Maje,  
Kazon Maje,  
Kazon Maje.  
My girlfriend's with the Kazon Maje,  
Kazon Maje, Kathryn.  
  
---- Analysis, Mr. Tuvok! ----  
  
Tuvok:  
I'm dull, Cap'n, and we all know it,  
We all know it,  
We all know it.  
I'm dull, Cap'n, and we all know it,  
We all know it, Captain.  
  
Chakotay:  
My girlfriend's with the Kazon Maje,  
Kazon Maje,  
Kazon Maje.  
My girlfriend's with the Kazon Maje,  
Kazon Maje, Kathryn.  
  
Chorus:  
Star Trekkin', across the Delta Quad,  
On the Starship Voyager, drearily we plod.  
Star Trekkin', back to our universe,  
Slowly trudging forward, feels like we're in reverse.  
  
---- Medical update, Doctor Whatsits! ----  
  
Doctor:  
The Doctor's in, she's Borg-a-licious,  
Borg-a-licious,  
Borg-a-licious,  
The Doctor's in, she's Borg-a-licious,  
Borg-a-licious, Captain.  
  
Tuvok:  
I'm dull, Cap'n, and we all know it,  
We all know it,  
We all know it.  
I'm dull, Cap'n, and we all know it,  
We all know it, Captain.  
  
Chakotay:  
My girlfriend's with the Kazon Maje,  
Kazon Maje,  
Kazon Maje.  
My girlfriend's with the Kazon Maje,  
Kazon Maje, Kathryn.  
  
---- Starship Captain, Kathryn Janeway! ----  
  
Janeway:  
Ah! We come in peace, don't steal that,  
Don't steal that,  
Don't steal that,  
We come in peace, don't steal that,  
Don't steal that, mister alien.  
  
Doctor:  
The Doctor's in, she's Borg-a-licious,  
Borg-a-licious,  
Borg-a-licious,  
The Doctor's in, she's Borg-a-licious,  
Borg-a-licious, Captain.  
  
Tuvok:  
Well, I'm dull, Cap'n, and we all know it,  
We all know it,  
We all know it.  
I'm dull, Cap'n, and we all know it,  
We all know it, Captain.  
  
Chakotay:  
My girlfriend's with the Kazon Maje,  
Kazon Maje,  
Kazon Maje.  
My girlfriend's with the Kazon Maje,  
Kathryn, she's my ex.  
  
Chorus:  
Star Trekkin', across the Delta Quad,  
On the Starship Voyager, drearily we plod.  
Star Trekkin', back to our universe,  
Now we're going nowhere, and things are too perverse!  
  
---- Engine Room, B'Elanna Torres! ----  
  
B'Elanna:  
You shouldn't mess with temporal science,  
Temporal science,  
Temporal science,  
You shouldn't mess with temporal science,  
Temporal science, Captain.  
  
Janeway:  
Ah! We come in peace, don't steal that,  
Don't steal that,  
Don't steal that,  
We come in peace, don't steal that,  
Stop taking things!  
  
Doctor:  
The Doctor's in, she's Borg-a-licious,  
Borg-a-licious,  
Borg-a-licious,  
The Doctor's in, she's Borg-a-licious,  
Help me find a name!  
  
Tuvok:  
Well, I'm dull, Cap'n, and we all know it,  
We all know it,  
We all know it.  
I'm dull, Cap'n, and we all know it,  
We all know it, Kathryn.  
  
Chakotay:  
My girlfriend's with the Kazon Maje,  
Kazon Maje,  
Kazon Maje.  
My girlfriend's with the Kazon Maje,  
Kathryn, I love only you!  
  
B'Elanna: You know it's all your fault, Janeway!  
Up yours, B'Elanna!  
  
Doctor: It's worse than that, it's phage, Cap'n!  
  
Janeway: Bridge to anyone, where's Seven of Nine?  
  
B'Elanna: Fine! Ejecting the warp core one last time, Captain!  
  
BOOM   
  
Chorus:  
Star Trekkin', across the Delta Quad,  
On the Starship Voyager, drearily we plod.  
Star Trekkin', back to our universe,  
Slowly trudging forward, feels like we're in reverse.  
  
Star Trekkin', across the Delta Quad,  
On the Starship Voyager, drearily we plod.  
Star Trekkin', we reached the Alpha Quad,  
Our voyages are ended, everyone applaud. 


End file.
